


Bad Days

by theangelcastiella



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelcastiella/pseuds/theangelcastiella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is newer to the hunting life and has her first 'bad day' as they call it. She's so overwhelmed by grief and despair of all lives lost that she can't bear to leave her room. Dean won't stand for that though, and forces her up and out of her bed. Fluff ensues, and then some crack, too, as Dean does all he can to keep a smile on the reader's face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Days

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on www.theangelcastiella.tumblr.com !

As a hunter, bad days were expected. Just a part of the job, Sam said. But, God, you never expected days  _ this  _ bad. You still weren’t used to them, being so new to the life, and so you  dealt with it the only way you knew how: surrounding yourself with blankets and not leaving your bed.

“Y/N? You in there, sweetheart?”

Dean’s voice, warm and gravelly, sounded from outside your bedroom door. It was almost two in the afternoon and you still hadn’t brought yourself to leave the dark space.

“Yeah, ‘m here,” you mumbled, further burrowing in your cocoon. You heard the door open and Dean’s footsteps creaking the floorboards, until they came to rest by your bed. He chuckled quietly and sat down next to you. 

“Not even gonna say hi to me, huh? What’s got you hiding out in here all day?”

You peaked out of your blankets, trying your best to smile. Of course, Dean could see right through you, and the joking smile melted right off his face.

“Woah, baby, what’s wrong? Are you sick or something?” 

You shook your head sadly. “Just one of those days, Dean. ‘M okay.” 

“Y/N, you haven’t left your room all day, you gotta eat something at least. Come on. Can you get up for me?”

Once again, you shook your head, going back under your covers. If only they could protect you. Not a second later, Dean’s arms snuck under you and lifted you off of the bed, blanket and all. 

“If you don’t wanna move, fine. I’ll just bring you with me. Library or kitchen?”

You twisted and turned, trying to wiggle out of your boyfriend’s arms. Couldn’t he see you just wanted to wallow in your sadness and grief today? 

“Woah, woah, calm down before you hurt yourself.” He readjusted his hold on you and continued to walk towards the door.

“Dean, no,” you whined, giving him your absolute best sad puppy eyes. 

“Dean, yes. Don’t give me those eyes; you know they won’t do crap. I  practically raised Sammy, remember? Now, last chance. Library or kitchen?”

You  promptly turned away from him, a pout lingering on your face. 

“Kitchen it is.”

He carried you down the hall and to the table, and you had to admit that it felt nice to be in his arms (you were too stubborn to actually say it, though). Somehow, Dean managed to pull out a chair for you and sit you down in it, ruffling your hair before going to the  counter , upon which were a few bowls, various ingredients… and a pie tin. 

“I was just about to put this in the oven. It’s your favorite,” Dean said, sending a wink your way before turning back to the cooking. 

“Why are you making that? I thought you and Sam were researching for a potential case.” 

“Nah, we got Garth to cover it, and since when do I have to have a reason to  bake pie?”

You smiled at him, rolling your eyes, as he put the pie in the oven. “And now… we wait.”

He came  over and sat with you, gently taking your hand. 

“So what’s eating at ya today, Y/N? Why are you feeling so crappy?”

“Do you remember that case we took a few weeks ago, with the vampire who framed those babysitters for the murders of their kids?”

Dean nodded, sadness creeping into his eyes.

“Well, I had a dream last night, about that last little girl that we couldn’t save. Except we actually saw her die, and it was so horrible… She was young, Dean. Too damn young. Probably just learned how to talk…” You broke off, a tear running down your cheek. 

“Hey now, Y/N, I know that it sucks, really. But those things happen on cases sometimes, and it’s no good  beating yourself up about things that are in the past. Trust me on that one.” He wiped his thumb over your cheeks, clearing away your tears, before pressing a gentle kiss on your forehead. “I know you’re still new to this. Just know that you’ve been a real trooper so far, and I’m proud of you, Sam’s proud of you… hell. I bet Cas is even proud, nerd that he is.”

A fluttering of wings had the both of you jumping slightly as Castiel appeared in front of you. 

“Dean. You called.”

You had to bite back laughter as Dean slapped a hand to his forehead. “No, Cas, I just mentioned you in conversation. Huge difference there, buddy.”

Cas shuffled his feet awkwardly, cheeks tinged with pink. “My apologies. Nice to see you, Y/N. You seem unwell. Perhaps drinking some water will do you some good.” 

You grinned at the angel. “Hey, Cas, good to see you too.”

Cas looked back and forth between you and Dean. “I’m interrupting a moment.” With those words, he was gone, leaving you in a fit of giggles. Dean was trying to look irritated, but failing tremendously. 

“He sure knows how to ruin the moment, don’t he,” Dean said, standing. “But he is right. You do need to drink some water.” 

“Oh, he means well,” you replied, thinking of all the times Cas had burst in on you and Dean.

“I dunno, man, he can have some damn bad timing. Do you remember our first anniversary, when I had Charlie help me with all those candles and things, and just as we were starting to… uh, you know… Cas decided to pop in and got so freaked that he caught his friggin’ coat on fire?”

You found yourself laughing again, cherishing the memory. “He nearly burned the entire room with him!”

“I don’t think Sammy will ever let us live that down.”

“The look on his face when he burst in-!”

It seemed like only a few minutes before the timer of the oven went off, and as Dean pulled the pie out of the oven, a huge clattering came from down the hall, followed by footsteps that could only be Sam’s. Yet something seemed amiss, it almost sounded like there was something else with him…

“Dean,  look out! ”

Into the kitchen burst a huge Golden Retriever, with Sam hot on it’s tail, clad in his jogging outfit.

“What the hell?!”

The dog barked joyously and rammed into Dean, sending the pie flying out of his hands and onto Sam’s head, making a splatting noise as it burst. The floor was covered in the bright color of the fruit, and the dog spun around and slid across the floor to make sure to lick every inch clean. 

“Sam,” Dean began calmly, a look of rage on his face, “why is there a huge ass dog in my kitchen, eating the pie that I slaved away on for Y/N?”

At this point, you were red in the face from trying to contain your laughter. 

“I, it followed me home, and I, um, I tried to keep it out but it got past me, and I couldn’t catch it,” Sam stammered, pie sliding down his face. 

You lost it , howling with laughter, cheeks and stomach cramping from it. Both the brothers were staring at you, which only made it worse, tears streaming down your cheeks. Finally, Sam cracked a smile, shaking the pie out of his hair much like a dog. “This looks pretty stupid, huh?”

You could only nod, walking over to Sam and swiping your finger along his pie covered forehead before tasting it. “What a waste. That was a damn good pie.” You then crossed to Dean, kissing him softly. “C’mon, let’s go to a bakery or something, we can pick up another pie and then catch a movie or something to  make up for this. Sound good?”

He chuckled, wrapping an arm around your waist, before sending a near deadly glare towards Sam. “If this isn’t clean by the time we get back, all of the rabbit food you buy is going down the garbage disposal. And for God’s sake, get the damn dog out of here!”

With that, the two of you left the room, Dean mumbling, “I can’t believe I spent two hours on that pie just for Sammy to smash his face into it.”

You gave him another sweet kiss, saying, “Don’t worry. He’s gonna be the one dealing with that mess, not us. Now  hurry up , or I’m driving.”

Dean’s eyes widened, and he raced out the door.


End file.
